Give Me a Reason
by Sparkles of Youthfulness
Summary: Stork always said that he was only with the Storm Hawks until something better came along. When that something better comes along, Stork wills the others to give him a reason to stay.


Whoa, this thing is like, all dialogue… Well, this is the Stork one-shot that was requested by Random Mongoose. I hope you like it Lindsay-chan, I worked hard(ish) on it! If you want an update on how my fics and stuff is going, I'm going to be updating my profile when I get stuff done, if there will be a delay, and if I need suggestions, etc. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

-----

Give Me a Reason

By

Sparkles of Youthfulness

-----------

Stork pushed his food around on his plate, oblivious to the things going on around him. His complete silence did not go unnoticed, and his friends all shared a worried glance.

"Stork, is… something wrong?" Piper questioned, her attention completely off her food as she stared at the Merb.

"Yeah man," Finn broke in, concern obvious. "Your being way quieter than you usually are."

Aerrow and Junko looked as if they were about to say something, but Stork cut them off. "I got offered… a job. Some people want me to design and build vehicles for them." He explained, his gaze focused on his food.

"That's great, Stork!" Aerrow cheered, grinning at his friend as Radarr let out a cheefult noise from his shoulder. "Are you going to take the job?"

"That sort of job is perfect for you, Stork!" Junko smiled, giving his friend a thumbs up.

"I'd have to give up being a Storm Hawk." Stork interrupted, his response shutting everyone up instantly.

Nobody said anything for a moment, one of Stork's quotes echoing throughout their minds. '_I'm __only here until something better comes along._'

Piper looked at her food, then back at Stork, appetite ruined. She opened her mouth to say something, but soon lost her nerve and stared quietly at her lap. Finn was, for once, shocked into scilence, his food forgotten as he seemed to stare off into space. Junko was also silent, his gaze glued to the floor, willing somebody to say something.

It was Aerrow who finally spoke, and even he seemed hesitant. "Well, it's your decision, Stork." Aerrow said. He said nothing else, and seemed to be thinking things over. Radarr seemed to have fallen into shock for he just gaped at a wall.

Stork sighed and stood from the table, abandoning his untouched food as he headed to another part of the Condor.'_Looks like my something better came along._' He thought, collapsing into a chair. '_The question is, do I take it?_' Stork was torn. He wanted to stay, but what were the chances of anything this good ever happening again?

Stork thought of his friends, picturing each in his mind's eye. Aerrow, their fearless leader who would do anything to protect people. Finn, the arrogant comic-relief who could bring a smile to (almost) anyones face. Piper, the spunky intellectual who always had a level head. Junko, the strongest Wallop in all of Atmos, as well as the nicest. Even Radarr, the Storm Hawks very own furry Mission Specialist. Could he really leave them all behind?

'_Yes._' He thought. '_Unless they give me a reason to stay._' Stork conisidered each of them a good friend, but what if the only reason they needed him was because he knew how to fly and fix the Condor? '_No,_' He quickly took the thought back. '_I'm almost 100 percent sure that's not what they think._' He told himself.

Stork sighed, he couldn't do this alone. He stood and searched the ship for the other Storm Hawks. Stork soon located them, but they seemed to be discussing something. '_Is it about me leaving?_' He wondered as he tried to listen in.

"We have to get him to stay!" Finn said, his arms waving around in panic. "He's the pilot!"

Stork's eyes narrowed at this, and he was bout to give away his position and strom out, but what Finn said next stopped him.

"Not to mention he's one of our best friends!"

Aerrow sighed, eyes downcast. "We can't force him. If Stork wants to leave, then he can leave. We just need to make sure he knows he can come back anytime." Radarr looked ready to protest, but he quieted at Aerrow's look.

"Right." Junko mumbled, looking depressed.

"I'm going to miss him." Piper mumbled, hugging herself as she stood, a sad frown on her face.

Stork smiled at one his friends had said, and made his decision. '_I guess I have my reason._' He thougtht, giving away his hiding place as he walked toward his friends. "I'm not going." He announced.

"Yes!" Fiinn cheered, jumping the air. "Wahooo!"

Junko sooned joined him, letting out his own whoops of joy as they high fived each other.

Piper sighed and relief and hugged the Merb. "That's good." Was all she said, although the large grin spread across her face gave away her joy.

Aerrow nodded and smiled. "You're sure?" He questioned, hoping he wouldn't change his mind.

"Yeah," Stork responded slowly, surprised at Piper's hug. "Buidling and desgning ships and vehicles definitely isn't better than what I have here." He assured.

'_Nothing is._' He thought to himself as he was suddenly swallowed up in the "group hug" Piper initiated.

-----------

So, how was it? I think it was okay. From what I've written so far, I can tell you that Dark Ace is my favorite character to write about. It just really flows when I write about him. Oh, I hot all 4 of the current episodes on my computer now. I don't have to wait repeats if I need info on them now. This makes me happy! Ano, give me some feed back please! I'm planning on doing stuff for people who review first on my stories (i.e. I'll write a one-shot for you, maybe a drawing if I get a scanner soon, etc.) And I'll pick random reviewers and they might get stuff too. Man, I'm going to be busy, cause on top of this I'm trying to finish my Storm Hawks AMV (The song is T.N.T by AC/DC.), and I just started it today.


End file.
